Family
by Jelly Princess
Summary: "The flock is always a family. No matter what." A collection of drabbles based on a random word from a word generator. R&R!
1. Freezing

Freezing

Even with bundles of clothing on, Angel is cold.

She shivers. Antarctica was unlike any place she had ever been - and even if the penguins are adorable and the whales are friendly, it's very, very cold.

Angel rubs her hands together and breaths on them, desperately trying to keep warm.

When Gazzy bumps into her on the small boat, she gives a small cry, trying to keep her balance.

Her brother steadies her before tearing off his gloves and putting the oversized mittens on her tiny pale hands.

Angel smiles. She might be freezing, but her family will always keep her warm.

* * *

**R&R!**


	2. Tiring

Tiring

Even a big, strong leader like Max gets tired sometimes.

Especially when you're fighting to survive, risking your life for your family, and running for freedom each and every day.

And when she takes first watch in the small cave they're huddled up in, it's all Max can do to not let her eyes shut and sleep.

She struggles to stay awake, dozing off before jumping when she hears something, closing her eyes before forcing them to open again.

And when Fang awakens for his turn, it's slightly amusing to see Maximum Ride, sitting up like she's taking watch but softly snoring.

He gently lays her down and takes watch himself.

After all, being a leader is very tiring.

* * *

**It's okay to review! It doesn't hurt at all! XD**

**R&R**


	3. Patience

Patience

When Angel wants a penguin, you have to explain why it's a very bad idea because you'll have to eat raw fish and vomit it up for the baby penguin's food. Even if she's near tears.

When Gazzy wants to eat at a fancy restaurant, you have to agree because he's family. Even if you're getting strange looks when you order that much food.

When Nudge wants to get her wings cut off, you have to scold her and tell her that wings make her who she is. Even when she's desperate to be normal.

When Iggy teases your cooking, you have to rebuke him and tell him - without screaming in anger - that you're glaring at him. Even though he's blind.

When Fang spends all night on his blog, you have to take away his computer and force him to go to sleep. Even if he's a night owl anyway.

When you're a leader, it requires patience.

* * *

**R&R!**


	4. Flight

Flight

The wind kisses their faces, whispering promises of wonders and beauty as they run.

And as they run, they slowly unfurl their wings. The wing colors vary from black to brown to white, but they all have the same effect:

Carrying the bird-kids upwards and into the sky.

And they continue flying, their hair getting in their eyes and the wind too loud to effectively communicate with each other, but it's wonderful.

They become kids in the sky to small pairs of wings to tiny dots. Then they disappear from sight down below on the ground.

But up above, everything is visible.

Up above, anything is possible.

Up above, they experience the magic of flight.

* * *

**For every review you post, another bird-kid escapes the school. SO REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

**R&R!**


	5. Invisible

Invisible

In some ways, Angel is invisible. Being the youngest, she can also be the least important, and people don't focus on her.

In some ways, Gazzy is invisible. People never notice the young boy, paying attention to the teenagers, and he fades away.

In some ways, Nudge is invisible. Her chatter is in the background and she is not appreciated, because she is assumed to be useless.

In some ways, Iggy is invisible. Everyone focuses on Max and Fang, while he stands there and cooks in the background, presumed unimportant.

In some ways, Fang is invisible. He disappears and reappears, falling in and out of places, too quiet or not quiet enough.

In some ways, Dylan is invisible. He feels lost and alone, while people hate him for no reason, all he finds comfort in is Max.

In some ways, Max is invisible. People are indifferent and ignore how she feels and what she thinks - all they care about is who she ends up with.

Sometimes, the Flock is invisible.

* * *

**R&R!**


	6. Beautiful

Beautiful

When Max sees Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel alone on the porch outside, doing nothing, she worries.

"Is something wrong?" she asks after poking her head outside, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Angel turns and smiles reassuringly before taking Max's hand and pointing up to the night sky.

"Look," is all the little girl says. A single word, full of wonder and awe and innocence.

And Max turns her gaze upwards, and sees shooting star after shooting star fall across the sky.

Even Gazzy seems awestruck, and Nudge, for once, is at a loss for words.

Max squeezes Angel's hand, smiling slightly.

Because just like family, this scene was truly beautiful.

* * *

**R&R!**


	7. Different

Different

Nudge hates it.

She hates that when she looks in the mirror, she has scars from previous battles and from experiments at the School.

She hates that she has to wear a windbreaker all the time to hide her wings.

She hates that she has to dive in dumpsters for food.

She hates her wings and her abnormality, and she hates how she's not like every other preteen girl in the world.

Nudge just wants to be like other kids.

She doesn't like it.

She doesn't want to be different.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
